


He plays the violin?

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	He plays the violin?

Short jamilton fic 

The sun had begun to peek over the horizon, casting pink lights through patterns of frost across the room. Thomas took a sip of his tea and examined the article before him at a leisurely pace. Having awoken before his lover, he only saw it fit to go on with his casual-morning routine. That meant a robe nothing else. The recent memory of those sharp features of his bedmate’s face resting claim made it all the better. 

At about 8 o’clock, Hamilton strolled in wearing a pair of breeches that looked like they would slide down at any given second if loosened slightly. The Virginian glance up, eyes soon returning to the story he was engrossed in.”You seem terribly content with yourself. Have you been talking to yourself in front of the mirror again?”

"No and I told you I do not talk to myself. I’ll have you know that I heard the most wondrous concerto just a couple of hours ago."

Jefferson looked up from the gazette he was reading. “Oh? I didn’t know you attended shows in your dreams. Do you play?”

"Not in my dreams, my dear. In yours."

"Pardon?"

"And you looked marvelous preforming. Although, you must have been cold, considering you had left all of your garments upstairs!" 

"Wait." Jefferson placed his tea down. "What? What the hell were you dreaming about?" he questioned in a hushed tone.

"I told you, I wasn’t dreaming. Come now, you’re an intellect, can’t you piece it together?"

”It’s too early for these charades..out with it.” 

Hamilton crossed his arms and pouted, “Honestly Thomas, you’re so droll in the morning! If you insist…” 

There was silence. Just for effect.

"You were playing the violin in your sleep! It was the most comic thing! Not only were you dead to the world, but absent of nightware as well. You were at it for about an hour, after my amusement had ran it’s course." 

Jefferson’s face turned red. “You…you aren’t being serious, are you?”

"One-hundred percent, you don’t seem to be so shocked."

"No." Jefferson sighed and ran a hand down his face. "It is true, I have been told that I sleepwalk."

"Oh." Hamilton’s voice went flat. Wow, that ended quickly. It must be an often occurrence. Was he actually embarrassed? Looked like it. Hamilton then thought of something to cheer him up. He walked over to him and bent down so that his lips brushed the Virginian’s ear. "Did I forget to mention how sexy you were, all bathed in moonlight?" and with a swift yet firm kiss to the cheek, he left the room to receive some items for breakfast. Jefferson just sat there, taking a second to recover. 

"Sexy? Hamilton, you are the most ridiculous man I have ever met."


End file.
